Between Love and Hate
by Sanna86
Summary: Bella arrives to Forks and gets scared by a mysterious, hot, dangerous man in the airport. He is just standing there and staring at her with angry eyes, while she is panicking on the floor. Will she survive? OOC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters! I have simply borrowed them for my own amusement!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Forks airport

BPOV

My feet felt heavy when I tried to get out of the airplane. Although I wasn't on the plane for more than a couple of hours, I had felt asleep. I was thankful for my own taste in clothes, or rather, lack of taste. I was able to be comfortable in my clothes, but people often decided that I was some kind of rocker chic, before they even talked to me. Okay, sure, maybe I was a rocker, but I didn't like the fact that people assumed they knew me just because they could figure out what kind of music I like. My pale skin and the grey holes that I always had under my eyes didn't really make it better. It would be interesting to see what kind of preconceptions they would have about me here. I didn't care too much about dresses or heels, instead I was wearing an old pair of sneakers, which used to be white. Now days, they were more a shade somewhere between white and grey. A couple of light blue, little shredded jeans covered my legs and an oversized hoodie, in a grey shade that almost matched my shoes, was covering my upper body. On my chest it had a big black print saying "PHOENIX ARIZONA". My mother gave it to me, saying I needed it so I wouldn't forget where my home and heart was. And I did surely love both my mother and Phoenix, but now it was time for me to move to my father, and spend some "quality time" with him.

When I stepped out of the plane I was shocked by the wind blowing right up in my face. The cold breeze found its way into my nose. It smelled so… fresh. Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. The wind played around with my long, dark brown hair so it would fly around me in all kinds of directions, even in front of my eyes so I couldn't see anything. My hands were working quickly and with habit, making the mess into a high set ponytail instead. I drew my hands through the tail a couple of times to get the tangles out. The now almost straight ponytail floated after me while my feet kept on walking towards the airport, in a hurry to come inside and feel the warm air surrounding me again.

"Welcome to Forks" I muttered. The pavement was gray. The sky was gray. And so was everything else. I sighed. I hated Forks already, although I barely could remember anything about this God forsaken place besides the weather. I hadn't been spending too much time here lately. When I was a baby my mum left both Forks and my dad, and took me with her to Phoenix. She didn't forbid me from seeing my dad or anything, but my mum and I lived so far away and I never got a real connection with my dad, we could barely talk to each other at all. Every summer since I could remember I had spent a couple of weeks with my dad, but I got tired of being in Forks when I was about ten or so, and after that we always went to California instead. Would you rather spend your summer on a sunny beach or in cold, rainy forest? Hard question, huh?

It wasn't hard to remember the Forks weather. It was rainy, 362 days of the year. What was there more to know about Forks? Population was about 3000 – the same amount as we were students in my old school! I wondered what the kids here did for fun… Dancing in the rain seemed to be pretty boring if you were doing it everyday. There wasn't even a library in Forks, well, besides a little one in the school. And there was only one restaurant, and it was always occupied by the old farts of town including the chief of police, Charlie Swan, a.k.a. my father. I'd rather be doing something – anything else - then hang out with my dad!

Tomorrow would be my first day at school, Forks High School. I was glad I was starting on a Friday, that way I only had to endure one day before I had the weekend off, so I could figure out where I could fit in. Or rather, not fit in. I was really hoping that I could find at least one or two friends here.

I pulled out an apple out of my shoulder bag and started slowly chew on it. I can't be the only weird, ugly, book-reading girl, right? I got worried. What if I was? There were about 300 kids in this school, a tenth of how many we were in my last school, were I had almost no friends at all… The chances of finding friends here would be… none.

I sighed loudly when I realized that I had stomped right into a water puddle. Just great! A frickin' town in the middle of nowhere, where I wouldn't get any friends at all, and now my shoes where wet also! I sooo loved Forks!

I hurried on into the airport, trying to find my way to the parking lot were I was supposed to met up with Charlie. I felt bad for him. I didn't think it really was fair to let him 'take care' of me. I really tried to do my best at all times, and not speak about how I really felt about everything. Besides, Charlie seemed like he wanted to have me here and Renee deserved to be alone with her new husband Phil. I was almost eighteen years old, so I could take care of myself pretty well. And to be honest, I did take care of myself and my mother too, while growing up.

Renee always used to joke about me being a smoker in my past life because I always needed to keep my hands occupied with something, otherwise I'd get restless. I didn't even believe that I had a past life, but if I had one, it surely must have been easier than this life? I wasn't one to complain loudly, but I never felt I fit in anywhere. Maybe I would fit in better here in this grey place called Forks, than I ever did in Phoenix? I wasn't a hot, tanned girl, like everyone else was in my old school back in Phoenix. I was… just plain and… grey. I had a little smile on my lips. Yeah, Forks has to be the place for me – we were both grey and boring.

Today my hands were occupied with books, I love books, I love reading them over and over again. No one ever had asked me about my obsession with reading, maybe because I never had that much people around me that cared. I wasn't just reading because I loved reading. The reason why I did it was so… embarrassing, even when the only one I had to admit it to, was myself. I read because… it was simple. I read because it was an easy way to hide and forget about my real life. It was so easy to get caught up in my beloved books and forget about my own life. In my books there was drama, feelings, passion… romance… I sighed silently. Romance…

I almost stumbled on my own feet when I saw the signs hanging from the ceiling, telling me to turn to the right to get to the parking lot. Was I the only person who got lost in Forks airport? Relieved that I almost was at the parking lot, where Charlie would be waiting to pick me up, I sped up my steps, coming around the corner. And then I fell. Hard. I almost flew. My spine hurt like hell and my books flew around me. I looked up and saw a boy, guy… a… man? I must have run right into him when turning around the corner, but he still was standing up. He was so… perfect… His bronze hair in a messy perfect cut, his skin looked so soft and flawless. I almost pulled my hand towards him, just to feel his miraculous body. Then I realized his eyes. They were not friendly. They were black. He was staring at me with so much anger and his breathing was heavy. I had never seen anyone look so angry and all of the sudden every part of my body got strained. I tried to push myself away from him, while still sitting on the floor, but my body wouldn't listen to me. I was in shock. I couldn't move.

I realized that he was not only angry with me because I had walked right into him. It must be something more. I was sure he was going to hurt me. I could see it in his furious eyes. My legs started to shake and I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. I closed my eyes and my brain was on fire, trying to come up with the best way for this to end up… for Charlie. Although he was the chief of police, I knew it would be hard for him to see his own daughter laying dead in here, knowing that he had been only a couple of minutes away. The other way this could end up was… me being raped. I felt a stung in my abdomen and started panicking more. Sure, my virginity would be lost forever and… at the moment I probably would wish I was dead. But this way Charlie wouldn't be hurt. I didn't have to tell him about it, I could run to the toilet afterwards and get myself together. I knew it was hard enough for Charlie to let me move to his place to live with him, I didn't want him to feel bad for getting raped - something that anyway would be my own fault. I swallowed and got prepared to turn off any feelings, just waiting for the man with the flawless skin to attack me and slam me against the floor.

My eyes were still closed and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat rising through the roof, just like my breathing. My eyes were burning from the tears. The seconds slowly went by, feeling like minutes that were turning into hours. I concentrated on counting the seconds, not knowing what he was waiting for… "Damn it! Just get over with it!" I was cursing in my mind. I pressed my eyes together as hard as I could, still ready for him to assault me. But… nothing seemed to happen. When I had counted to one hundred, still without hearing anything else than my own pathetic sounds, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. My head turned right and left, looking for my attacker but I didn't see anyone. I was sitting alone on the floor with my books lying around me, reminding me of what just happened. My mind started to wander. Had I imagined everything up? There was no evidence of what had happened just seconds ago.

I was about to panic again when I saw Charlie coming toward me.

"Hey Bella! Did you fall?" I could hear him trying to hide that he was laughing at me. And I was not surprised, I was clumsy and everyone knew, even my father. If there was only one thing someone would know about me, it would be that I was clumsy.

I started to pull my books into a pile, and gave Charlie a big smile, hiding my fear.

"Well, dad, you know me" I tried to laugh it away. And Charlie gave me a big smile back.

Charlie helped me up from the floor and I took my books in my arms.

"So, are you ready to go home now?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's going to be real fun living here for a change" I lied, but I don't think he knew how I felt.

"I have the car right here on the outside, I'll drive you to the house before I get back to work" Charlie said while opening the door for me.

We walked out in the cool air again and sat down in the car. Charlie hit the gas and we were on our way. To our home.

The hallway of Forks airport, leading to the parking lot was empty and silent. There was no evidence of anything special happening there today. Nothing but a red apple that someone had chewed on. It was laying by it self on the floor, forgotten. And no one would think twice about it.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter of my first fanfic! If you liked it, please let me know so I'll keep writing.**

**Please review! I need to know what your thoughts are if you want to read more! **

**What did you think about this? What do you think should happen now? Should Edward be human or a vampire? At this moment nothing is written in stone, but, if you readers want him to be something else (like a... clown? uhm, well, maybe not THAT) then please, let me know!  
**

**I really hope someone out there likes this this one, and please tell me what about it you like and don't like and so on.**

**I already have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, which will continue in BPOV but also in EPOV! But, as I said, I need to know your thoughts, dear readers!  
**


End file.
